


My King

by yourdeadfriend



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdeadfriend/pseuds/yourdeadfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is inspired by the drawing that tumblr user dyr0z made of Fenris, with the proposition of a KingFenris!AU where Peasant!Hawke tries desperately to woo him.<br/>Hawke catches the King Fenris' eye during the usual public appearance. The King becomes more and more interested in the young Hawke, and vice versa. Will the strings of fate lead them to each other in the end? Told mainly in Hawke's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> http://dyr0z.tumblr.com/post/104294278432/king-fenris-alternate-universe-because-we-all  
> This is the link to the drawing that inspired this fic :)

Once a week, every week, our king will make a public appearance throughout the kingdom. It’s amazing how everyone scrambles out of their houses, some people going far out of their way to see the king. I do the same, I don’t blame them.

Our beloved King Fenris. Nobody outside of the castle knows much about him. But we do know that he is generous, and he is kind. He never really says much when he is around. He has a slew of guardsmen. The Captain of the Guard is a giant redhead named Aveline. She usually does most of the talking for King Fenris.

And me? Well, like I said before, I’m one of the first ones outside when his arrival is heralded. I’m just a citizen, a peasant. I live with my brother, sister and our mother. Right now, we are all standing together with our neighbours. We expect King Fenris to come into our neighbourhood at any moment now. I’m thankful I’m a tall guy, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to see over the crowd.

And then he turns the corner. Guards surround him; you can barely see him. I bite my lip. I can feel my heart begin to race. I always get excited to see the king, although I’m not entirely sure why. I want one of the guards to move just a little, just enough to catch a glimpse of his face…

We can see Captain Aveline at the head of the formation. She’s brassy, intimidating and commands respect. As they come closer to us, the pack becomes less tight. And then I can see him. Oh, Maker.

The first thing I notice about him is his hair. The sun gleams off of his brilliantly white hair, as if it were fresh snowfall. It is long, beautiful and braided. His crown is delicately placed on his head. It looks like gold branches were smelted together. There are no jewels or adornments on the crown or on his person, aside from a spike in his earlobe and a ring at the tip of his pointed ears. I used to believe that the markings on his body were painted on, but they never change or fade. He wears a blue coat with red stitching. He is striking. His seemingly permanent scowl makes him hard to approach, but he never seems unhappy. I’ve heard that if you are lucky to get close enough to look into his eyes, you can just tell.

I swallow hard. I am used to this.

They stop at one of the small stands, another farmer selling his goods. We can’t hear anything, but a small exchange is made. As the king and his party walk away, I can see the farmer. He still has most of his wares, and now he has a fat moneypouch in his hand he’s staring at in bewilderment.

My mother grabs my arm. “Did he just…?” She trailed off, her eyes going from the farmer and his newly acquired wealth to the king, who was fast approaching.

“Of course so, Mother,” my sister Bethany interrupted. “He’s done the same for the Finchers and the O’Doyle family. I remember one time-“

“Sssh!” I hushed her. I felt a little envious of those people, but not because they received a bunch of money.

I watched the king walk forward, coming closer to us. I can never take my eyes off of him. He looks around at his people, and I wish I knew what he was thinking. I watch his head move as he scans, and then he looks at us. It’s only for a second, a second and a half maybe before he turns away. Then he does a double take, quick as a whip. He’s looking at me. I’m looking at him. We are making eye contact. He’s too far away, I can’t tell what colour his eyes are. Are they green, or blue like mine? He raises an eyebrow inquisitively, as if he is interested in what he sees. As if he’s as interested as I am.

Captain Aveline doesn't notice that her king is stopped in his tracks and almost leaves him behind. Before she gets too far ahead, she looks over her shoulder and says something short to him. The trance is broken and he looks away, addressing Aveline. I see his mouth move. I wonder what his voice sounds like.

Then they continue walking, away from us. I watch them leave until I can no longer see them. My sister and my mother have already gone back inside. My brother stands with me, and he looks annoyed. No big difference there.

“What the hell was that?” Carver asks me, his arms crossed. “I saw the king look at you.” He pointed at me, his tone more accusing than anything.

I jump a little. I didn’t know that anyone else noticed what had happened.

I give myself a second, and reply. “Carver, how would I know?” I turn away from him, towards the door of our house. “Maybe he noticed how strong and I awesome I look. Maybe I’ll be the next Captain of the Guard.”

I grip the handle and open the door. Carver rolls his eyes and follows me inside, shutting the door after himself. “Oh, I’m so sure. I’d love to see you fight with Captain Aveline for the title.”

“And I’d love to see you fight with someone else besides me, Carver,” I barbed back at him. “But we can’t always get what we want.”

I made the subject drop by beelining for my room and closing the door. I lay on my bed, thinking about what had just happened. What made him turn to look at me? Has he seen me before? What is it about the king that makes me feel so foolish? If we hadn’t made eye contact then, I wouldn’t have thought for a second that I was what his eye followed. Right then, I wish for the same thing that everyone in the kingdom wishes for: I want to know King Fenris.


End file.
